The referenced U.S. Pat. No. 4,581,001, Rattunde and Schopf, the disclosure of whichis hereby incorporated by reference, describes a link chain, also referred to as a side bar chain, in which apertured link elements are used, connected by pairs of transversely extending connected joint elements. The connecting joint elements pass through apertures in the plate-like link elements, and extend transversely beyond the plate-like link elements for engagement with the side surfaces of the cone disks or cone pulleys. The pairs of connecting joint elements can roll off against each other. The connecting joint elements are in engagement with link engagement surfaces formed by the apertures in the links, the apertures being so shaped that the link engagement surfaces form two defined, spaced contact or engagement regions. The arrangement permits transfer of force from the connecting joint elements to the link elements in such a manner that the link elements are subjected only to tension forces. This tension force is transferred to all the link elements, regardless of whether they are oriented in the direction of run of the chain, or become oriented to loop about a shaft axis of the cone disks or pulleys, that is, are looping in the connecting portion between a forward and a return run of the chain.
The joint elements described and claimed in the referenced U.S. Pat. No. 4,581,001 have both concave and convex contact surfaces, in which, however, the joint elements are of different cross-sectional shape. The arrangement of jointelements with different cross-sectional shape, in practice, has been found to introduce difficulties in assembly of the chain, in storing or stocking spare parts and, especially, in automating manufacture of the chains.